To determine the time course and variability of mobilization of CD34+ cells and hematopoietic clonogenic cells into the peripheral blood of HIV infected patients after treatment with GCSF, to determine the number of cells that can be harvested from the peripheral blood of HIV patients and to determine the effect of treatment on circulating CD34 cells and HIV RNA.